Following Heartache
by Motormouse
Summary: An ache forms in Aurora's chest at the same time Mulan get's hurt in a battle with the Merry Men. What will happen when Mulan is reluctantly brought back to Aurora's castle, after three months away, to see a doctor?


**Summary: ** An ache forms in Aurora's chest at the same time Mulan get's hurt in a battle with the Merry Men. What will happen when Mulan is brought back to Aurora's castle to see a doctor?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT or any of the characters.

**Note: **I made a post on Tumblr the other day about something a lot like this, and I felt inspired enough to try and write it out. This is an un-beta'd one-shot.

* * *

It hits her back with a slicing pain. She screams out though she knows in the back of her mind that right now she can't be weak; the brave men she fights with need her to be strong. But the pain sends her to her knees. She coughs and gasps for breath. Then she closes her eyes. She pictures coming home, bringing honor to her family. She pictures meeting Phillip, and learning tales of a girl he wishes to save. She pictures Aurora.

That's enough to get her back on her feet. She'll be strong, she'll stand tall, she'll fight until her dying breath so long as it means Aurora will be safe in her land another day. She stands up on shaky legs, and pulls the arrow from just below her right shoulder blade. She drops the arrow and takes a deep, shuddering breath.

_You're alive, you're breathing, you can do this. _

She blinks back the blurriness threatening to send her back down, and she grips her sword.

…**SW…SW…SW…**

_The plants of her garden have recently become her salvation. Her life has felt so off kilter, like she's falling with no land in sight. She tricks herself into believing she just feels off because her body is changing, making room for a baby. She tells herself this and she tends to her plants._

_They make her happy. They don't want anything from her. They listen to her when she doesn't even realize she's talking aloud. She loves them. _

_That thought makes her ache, because she should be beaming with happiness at all the things in her life. She has her true love, she's going to have a beautiful baby, and she lives safely in her home. _

_Each day as she wakes, she feels that piece of herself that's missing drift further and further away, causing a deeper ache. She tries to ignore it. She's just emotional because she's with child. That's her mantra and she ignores, to the best of her ability, that one name that keeps trying to pop up and release a flood of emotions she doesn't want to face right now. _

_Because this is what she wanted for so long. Phillip, a family and her castle. She doesn't dare long for something different if this is what _should_ make her happy. It's supposed to, and she's trying to convince herself that it will feel okay tomorrow. She won't feel this ache if she just waits until tomorrow. How many more tomorrow's she'll wait for, she doesn't know. _

_She's just setting down her watering can when a sharp pain radiates through her chest. She clutches at it and a nearby guard rushes over when she loses balance. _

_There's something familiar about this pain, but she can't quite put her finger on it. _

_The guard calls for Phillip, who sends for a doctor, and Aurora is rushed to her room. _

…**SW…SW…SW…**

With each dodge, each bend and each hit, Mulan feels herself grow weaker. Robin notices, when she starts to slow, and he gives her a questioning look.

Mulan swallows the pain and does her best to reassure him, heading back into the thick of things before he can rightly question her ability to fight.

Her weapon goes flying from her hand and she barely reaches it when she sees another sword swinging towards her. The force with which she swings causes another sharp pain to radiate through her back and her vision blurs.

She swings blindly, misses, and is knocked to the ground.

"Pathetic." She hears from above her. "Sending a woman to do a man's j-"Her vision clears just enough for her to see the arrow hit the man above her. He falls on top of her with a dull thud and Mulan tries to push him off, but is unsuccessful.

She's just tired. Maybe if she just closes her eyes… and just takes a breath… maybe just a little rest…

…**SW…SW…SW…**

_Aurora's head pounds as she swats away worried hands. She doesn't need any help. She's just experiencing fatigue… she hopes. _

_She assures the guard and Phillip that she just needs to lie down for a while, to tell the doctor she's fine. A little bit of sleep and she'll be good as new. _

_Phillip wants the doctor to see her anyway, in fear of something happening with her or their child. _

…**SW…SW…SW…**

Mulan startles awake and regrets it immediately. Her back throbs. She can't quite remember why.

She's looking at the sky and she's moving, so she concludes that she's probably lying in a wagon. Now if she could just sit up and find out if she's with friend or foe.

But sitting up isn't working; her back is causing too much pain. She feels that she's been bandaged though, so hopefully that's a good sign.

"Robin! Hey! She's awake." She hears this from somewhere behind her and she strains her neck trying to see. She's met with an amused look from Robin Hood.

"You probably shouldn't do that. Might not be too good for your wounds." He's on a horse traveling next to the wagon she's in. He slows a bit more so that she can see him without hurting her neck.

"What happened? Di-did we-" She stops, her mouth is dry. Somewhere behind her she hears some rustling and then she feels a water canteen pushed into her hand. She tries to see who's producing it, but she has limited visibility. She whispers thank you before taking a long drink.

"Did we win?" She asks. Robin nods and she sighs in relief. At least she didn't screw everything up.

"You were hurt pretty bad. You fought honorably though. I don't think many of my men could have kept on with a back wound such as yours." Mulan nods but can't bring herself to smile.

She's wishing she could have done _more. _

"Where are we going?" Robin's brow furrows and he gives her a sympathetic look. She's not going to like what she hears, she fears.

"Well, we weren't too far out from them, so we're headed to-"

"No." She states, and tries to sit up again,

"You need medical attention." He argues.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"I will be. I don't need a doctor."

"You do and they can provide you with one. You know they will."

"I don't want to see them."

"Don't be so stubborn."

"I can't, Robin, don't make me."

"You can, and this is no longer a debate. If you wish to carry on with me and the men, you'll let a doctor see you. You'll let your friends help you." Mulan is quiet for a long while.

"I can't see her. How will I- _please_."

"Mulan, you know if I didn't think you honestly needed the medical attention they can provide I wouldn't make you. But you've been seriously hurt. I'm- I'm concerned. So you're going to go in there, see your friends, let a doctor examine you, and we'll leave as soon as you're up on your feet. I promise. I understand heartache, I'm not doing this to torture you. I wouldn't do that." Another quite pause.

"As soon as I'm on my feet?" Robin nods with a smile, accepting her surrender to this. They both get lost in their thoughts for quite some time before a thought came to her mind. "I- who dressed my wound?" The bandage covered most of her torso. It's not that she didn't trust the men when it came to battling next to each other, it's just… she's had to deal with some lewd comments from one man in particular. If he had seen… and touched- Mulan shudders at the thought, feeling violated.

Robin senses her unease and answers firmly, "I did it myself. Don't worry. I did my best to protect your privacy. The only other man in the room at the time is but a child, who was far too concerned to leave you. At the mention of Robin's son, Mulan looks around. He, of course, hadn't been there during the battle. He's always kept a safe distance away, at camp. Mulan has grown quite fond of him.

Despite leaning towards the manly side, she is still a woman, and Roland told her that he likes that- and that he misses his mom. Most nights she tells him stories to get him to fall asleep, and Robin is quite thankful. He loves his son, more than anyone else, but there are some things a child needs that he can't get from a group of men. A woman's gentle embrace, however awkward Mulan was at first, was one of them.

…**SW…SW…SW…**

_ She learns of their arrival the day after the mysterious pain started. She was lying in bed working on a baby blanket she started a month prior, when Phillip told her that a few of the Merry Men had arrived and that within the next day the others should be arriving. _

_ Mulan was hurt. _

_ Aurora has been pacing ever since. It's starting to get dark and they still aren't here. She had hoped that they'd be here before the day was over, but she knew that they needed to travel with care so as not to cause Mulan much pain. _

_ Just the thought of her dear friend in pain caused the ache in Aurora's chest to intensify. She had tried, so hard, not to think about Mulan or the gap she has felt in her life since the moment Mulan was out of her sight. But now that's all she can think about. _

_ Mulan taking care of her through the nightmares. _

_ Mulan fighting for her heart. _

_ Mulan putting her heart back inside her chest and the feeling that washed over her. _

_ Mulan helping her find Phillip, whom she thought the other woman loved, but was reassured multiple times that they were just friends. The jealousy that stirred within her at the thought settled down eventually, but she's not sure who she was jealous of, and that scared her. _

_ But then Mulan left and Aurora knew, though she refuses to admit it even though she feels it every day in every way, that her heart no longer rests safely with Phillip. She loves him, dearly, but she's not so sure she's _in love _with him anymore. _

_ Which only leaves one explanation, and she's not even going to go there. _

_ Right now she has other, more important things to worry about. Like when Mulan will arrive, how hurt she'll be, and if the doctor will be able to heal her. _

_ If she's okay, though, will Aurora be able to watch her walk away again? _

**...SW…SW…SW… **

It's announced when they are arriving and Mulan tries not to let the bundle of nerves erupt in her stomach. She needs to keep her emotions out of this visit, get back on her feet, and leave. It's night, so hopefully the royals are safely tucked away in their bed for the evening.

There's a bump as they go through the gate and Mulan winces. Her back throbs and it becomes difficult to breathe. She coughs and that makes it worse. She's gasping for breath when they come to a stop and an old man with a wispy grey beard comes up, pushing her concerned friends away. He's definitely feisty, she'll give him that.

"My name is Doctor M. You can just call me Doctor or M or whatever. I need to check your wound before we think about moving you again. Do you understand?" Mulan nods, her breathing still shallow.

The Doctor asks a few questions about what hurts and where before he asks for permission to touch her. He carefully turns her onto her uninjured side and lifts her makeshift bandage. She can't see his face and he doesn't make any noise, positive or negative, and that worries her. She feels him poke around the wound and, in a particularly sensitive spot, she yells out in pain.

"Hmm." She hears from behind her. The bandage is put back in place and he starts to move from the wagon. "You there, and you, also you," He's pointing out random men from the group and Mulan tries to focus despite the pain. "I'll need you to carry her on the board, as carefully as possible, into the castle infirmary. Can you lads do that?" Mumbled answers come and suddenly Mulan feels herself being moved again.

She tries to focus, but the jostling as the men step is causing more pain and she feels everything going black. The last thing she notes before she passes out is a woman's voice, far too familiar, calling her name from a distance.

…SW…SW…SW…

_The scream is what woke her from her somewhat restless sleep, and as she became more aware she realized what she was hearing. Phillip was no longer in bed next to her and she could hear something outside. Her thoughts were confirmed when she looked out the window and saw the doctor in the wagon, hovering over Mulan who looked too be in severe pain. _

_ Aurora's chest aches fiercely at that and she has to take a few deep breaths to right herself before she heads out of her chamber and rushes down the steps and towards the infirmary. The men are carrying Mulan inside when she reaches them and she wishes to go right to her side, to hold her hand, and to tell her everything will be okay. But she stands frozen when she hears the pain in Mulan's whimpers. _

_She feels something inside her break and she starts to cry. She blinks at the tears and tries to get her body to rush forward like she wants. Her legs won't listen though, so she just yells to her. Her voice is full of panic and she's a blubbering mess when she feels familiar arms wrap around her. For some reason, they feel heavy and wrong. They don't bring her comfort like they should. _

"_Shh my love. She'll be alright. The doctor is with her now. He'll make her better." The words sooth her, somewhat, and she lets herself relax in Phillip's arms. _

…SW…SW…SW…

When she wakes up she notes that it's late in the afternoon, if the light of the room is anything to go by. Her head feels fuzzy and her back is blissfully numb. She looks around and sees the doctor at a small desk, his head lying on his desk with pages crumpling under his sleeping form. Her eyes then move to find Roland curled up against his father's chest, both of them asleep in what looks to be an incredibly uncomfortable chair. She gives the room another look before her eyes start to droop and she falls asleep.

…SW…SW…SW…

_The screams had been horrifying, and they made Aurora sick to her stomach. She was shaking like a leaf, standing outside the infirmary, denying Phillip's request for her to get some sleep and he'd wake her when they knew more. But she couldn't leave. She couldn't do anything other than hold her stomach and hope that everything would be okay. _

_Mulan had to be okay. _

_The doctor informed them that a piece of the arrow had remained deep inside Mulan's muscle and while they travelled it had done more damage. It was a rusty arrow to begin with, so it had caused the beginnings of infection to set in. _

_But he assured the couple that he could fix most everything, and that Mulan would be okay. _

_So Aurora has waited, for hours, and listened to the screams. Her chest aching more and more with each one. _

_Mulan has to be okay. _

…SW…SW…SW…

Mulan wakes up to a tickle along the bottom of her right foot. It happens three times before her foot finally reacts and her toes twitch. She blinks, adjusting to the light of the room, before looking down to the foot of the bed. The man with the wispy white-gray beard is smiling at her feet.

"This is marvelous!" He states when he looks up at her.

"That I'm ticklish?" She asks, her voice raspy.

"That you can feel it!" He smiles again and moves to grab some papers off his desk. He shows her a drawing of a spine and she raises an eyebrow at him. "This, here, this mark, is where the tip of the arrow hit. I was worried it nicked your spine when you ripped it out without thought. That was truly careless you know!"

"I'm… sorry?" He looks up from his paper to her and he searches her eyes. She looks away.

"Don't be sorry dear. I didn't have to feel the pain. It's just brilliant that you can feel the tickle. That most likely means I save your mobility." He's fully of energy, his eyes moving from papers, to a book on his desk, and back to her. "May I check…" He gestures for her to tilt to her side and she notes that his hands are quite frail looking, but when he helps her to her uninjured side his grip is firm.

"I'm sorry, in all of this I have forgotten-" Mulan is cut off when she feels the tape holding her bandage on pulled off quickly. She clenches her teeth until the stinging fades and she can breathe again. "What was your name?"

"Doctor M. Or M. Or just doctor." She feels his fingers gently ghost around her back.

"May I ask, what does the M stand for?" His fingers stop and everything is silent for quite some time. "I'm sorry if I've overste-"

"No… no it's fine. I choose not to go by my full name. People become far less friendly when they learn of it." Mulan feels herself grow even more curious about the man who has essentially saved her life.

"I understand." She leaves it alone despite her growing desire to know. She once had to hide who she was in order to complete what she set out to do. Sometimes it's much easier on everyone for people not to know.

"I know. Thank you." He re-dresses her wound before she can lay flat again. He then takes his leave and before the door can fully shut Mulan sees the first and last person she wants to see enter, and she feels a wave of emotions crash into her.

…SW…SW…SW…

_Aurora waited as long as she could before her eyes started to droop and she gave in to resting for a while. Mulan was sleeping and she wouldn't be awake for a few hours, so she really wasn't missing anything. _

_ Phillip had been in to see the warrior, but Aurora couldn't bring herself to go into that room. She had paced and panicked and caused herself unnecessary stress, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. To see Mulan after so long, to see her hurt, and to know she'd be leaving again, it made Aurora uneasy. So she lay awake in her bed until just after sunrise when she finally drifted off to sleep. _

_When she awoke it was late afternoon and she was out of bed and rushing to the infirmary before she could talk herself out of it. _

_She thought it would hurt to see Mulan hurt, but instead she felt this huge rush of relief fill her and ease the ache that had been residing in her chest these past days. It was like a breath of fresh air or- _

_Her eyes went wide and met Mulan's. Aurora gulped. _

_It was like feeling her heart, carefully held in Mulan's hand, sliding back into place. _

_What does that mean? _

_Her mind is screaming at her to say or do something as she steps forward but what comes out is a strangled sob before she's practically collapsing into Mulan's arms. Mulan winces and Aurora pulls away quickly, frustrated with herself for acting so foolishly. Mulan looks tired, and weak, but despite her fragile state Aurora can see that she's putting up defensives, trying to shield herself from _something.

_She watches Mulan's eyes travel down her form to her ever-growing belly. Her eyes grow soft for barely a moment before she brings them back up to Aurora's and she's wearing the same look she had when she said goodbye months ago. _

_The look makes Aurora sad, because she can see a sadness Mulan is trying desperately to hide, and she feels like she's the cause of that hurt inside the other woman. _

_She'd had her suspicions about the relationship between Phillip and Mulan, but they truly were just good friends, fellow warriors. After they had saved Phillip she'd not once felt like either of them were hiding any feelings for each other. In fact, they seemed somewhat distant to each other for a while. But things were doing okay, they were all living happily, or so she thought. _

_Mulan choosing to leave felt like Aurora had the rug pulled out from under her and she felt like she was falling ever since. That is, until she saw Mulan again just moments ago. _

_That brings her back to the feeling in her chest. She ached for months, it only grew worse just three days ago. But now, though Mulan was hurt, Aurora felt better than she had in a long time. She felt whole again. _

_After they sat staring at each other for a while Aurora finally decided to swallow her fear and speak. _

"_How are you? How do you feel? How have you been? What happened?" Mulan smiles at her and she gets a funny feeling in her stomach. _

"_I'm okay. I feel… sore. I've been well. I was shot with an arrow, that's all." She answers the questions with too-short answers for Aurora and she finds herself irritated at that. _

"_Do you care to elaborate or is that all I'm getting from you? You've been gone for months! You just left out of the blue! You don't write!" Mulan struggles to sit up a little bit and she tries to catch Aurora's eyes. _

"_I'm sorry. I… should have written. I've been quite busy with the Merry Men; we've been doing a lot of good. I've grown quite close to Roland and to Robin." For some reason that irritated Aurora further and she stood. _

"_Is that why you left? Do you- Are you in a relationship with Robin Hood?" The thought makes her stomach roll and she tries to keep a level head. _

"_No! I'm not- he's not- we're just not, alright?" Mulan looks angry and Aurora feels so confused. _

_She stares at Mulan for a long time before she decides to take her leave. Just being in the room with the other woman is causing all sorts of feelings she really ought not be feeling. Maybe, _hopefully, _if she takes some time to think things through she can push the feelings away. Because she can't feel the way she's feeling, she's tries too hard for too long to be happy with her life and she doesn't want that to change. _

…SW…SW…SW…

Mulan thinks about calling after Aurora, about finishing their discussion and figuring out why this, why she, means so much to the other woman.

Mulan takes the easy way out and says nothing while she watches Aurora leave. She really wishes the emptiness that surrounds once Aurora is out of the room would leave her alone, stop taunting her in her heartache.

The doctor seems to think that she's doing quite well, despite her limited mobility, so she'll work as hard as she can to get better so that she can get out of the castle and away from the pain it causes as soon as possible.

Unfortunately leaving isn't in the cards for her just yet. She needs to be able to walk steady wearing heavy armor, and right now she can barely waddle to the small washroom. Maybe she'll be lucky, though, and the two royals will just leave her alone.

…SW…SW…SW…

_That night, after eating dinner, Aurora went straight to her garden. The sun is almost set but Aurora doesn't care, she just needs to be with her plants. She picks up the old watering can and fills it slowly, before starting her routine. First the herbs, then the small trees, and then the flowers._

_ As she watered her plants she let her mind wander through the confusing thoughts that had formed throughout the day. _

_ She is angry with Mulan, that she knows for sure, but she can't pinpoint why. She is still angry that Mulan left so suddenly, but there was more to that. She feels angry that Mulan got hurt, but she should be angry at the person who shot the arrow, not at Mulan herself. She's angry that the other woman was so careless to put herself in harm's way. _

_ Well, that's not exactly true, Mulan is rarely careless. She thinks things through, calculates and doesn't tend to take unnecessary risks. She's unpredictable in battle because she thinks three moves ahead. But when it came to everyday life, to Aurora, the other woman had become quite predictable, easy to read. Aurora liked that she could tell most everything her dear friend was thinking. _

_ But then she left and it was so sudden and unpredictable that Aurora still doesn't understand. It didn't seem like a carefully calculated decision. It seemed rushed and last minute. Mulan had been so happy when she walked up to Aurora, but somewhere between sharing her happiness and asking about Mulan's, the other woman's mind shifted and her emotions locked down. She chose to leave, and to this day Aurora doesn't think that's what she came to tell her. _

_ She wishes she knew the truth about that day in her garden. In fact, she'll get the truth from her now. _

_ Aurora sets her watering can down and hurries back into her home, turning and heading into the infirmary. Roland is asleep next to Mulan but the doctor and Robin are nowhere to be found. _

…SW…SW…SW…

Mulan had heard footfalls approaching fast and new to expect someone entering her room. She tried to keep her emotions in check as Aurora quickly advanced towards the bed.

"What did you want to tell me, that day?" Aurora whispers, standing at the foot of the bed with her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. Mulan swallows and sits up, her more cooperative than it had been earlier.

"What do you mean? Which day?" She knows which day and she really wishes Aurora would just let it go, but that's not in the other woman's nature. When she's curious about something she gets stubborn and difficult and passionate. It's one of the many things Mulan loves about her.

"The day you left us… left me. What did you come to tell me?" Aurora is trying to keep her face neutral but Mulan can read her easily, she can tell the other woman is unsure if she really want's the answer.

"I came to tell you I was joining the Merry Men." The lie tastes bad in her mouth.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you wish, but it is the truth." She checks to see that Roland is still sleeping, she really doesn't want him to witness her lying.

"Do not think me a fool, Mulan. I know you; I know that you had something else to say that day. So cut this out and tell me!" Aurora gets a little louder and Roland stirs, drawing both of their attention for a moment.

"I know you are not a fool. I don't mean to make you feel like I think that of you, but I can't tell you what you ask of me." Mulan tries to keep the emotions buried inside, but she can feel the burn of tears in her throat.

"Why can't you?" Mulan sighs and closes her eyes for a moment, thinking.

"You don't truly wish to know, trust me." That was the wrong thing to say as it has Aurora storming closer.

"I do truly wish to know. Do you not trust me? Is that why you are keeping this such a secret." Aurora looks down to her hands before whispering desperately, "Is it… Phillip?"

"No. Aurora look at me," Aurora's eyes meet Mulan's and the fear she sees in them makes her crumble. "It's not Phillip. It's never been about him. It's…" Now or never, she needs to do this. "Complicated."

Mulan is terrified. She sees tears in Aurora's eyes and before the other woman can leave again, she grabs her hand and gestures for her to sit on the bed.

"I will tell you, but please know that I've never meant to hurt your happiness. I fear this might just. I don't expect anything else from you, and if you wish I'll be gone by sunrise, alright?" Aurora's hand grips hers tighter at her words.

"Nothing could make me cast you away, you're a dear friend, don't you know that?" Despite Aurora's reassuring Mulan is still nervous, because after she say's it out loud, she could change her mind.

"I don't know when, or how, or why, but Aurora… I've fallen in love… with you." Aurora's eyes go wide and she retracts her hand immediately. When she stands from her seated position Mulan's heart breaks and a tear slides down her cheek.

"I- I'm sorry." Aurora runs to the door and is gone. Mulan sits in silence, trying not to sob for fear of waking Roland.

…SW…SW…SW…

_It took her one hour and forty-four minutes to realize she made a mistake by leaving that room. All of the jumbled thoughts in her head lined up, clicked into place, and made sense. _

Mulan left because Aurora told her she's pregnant.

_ Aurora side-steps a guard as she exits her chambers. _

Mulan cared more about Aurora's happiness than her own, that day in the garden.

_She tries to move quickly and quietly down the steps toward the infirmary. _

Mulan was going to confess her love that day, in the garden.

_ Aurora opens the door carefully and notes that Roland is no longer asleep in the chair, but is instead on a makeshift bed on the floor, wrapped up in his father's arms. _

Mulan loves her.

_Aurora stops before she can reach the bed and watches Mulan sit up a little straighter when she sees her. She wipes at her eyes and tries to appear unfazed. But she is, Aurora knows that she is, and she feels awful for being the one to cause such hurt inside Mulan. _

_ "Why are you here?" Aurora takes a few steps closer so that she's directly at the foot of the bed. _

_ "I came… I'm here because I-I've," Her voice is shaky with the weight of this confession. "I've always been a firm believer in following my heart. S-so I did." Mulan's eyebrows furrow curiously. _

_ "You did?" _

_ "Yes, and my heart, well, it led me to you." She steps to the side of the bed, so she can better see Mulan. _

_ "What does that mean?" Mulan look nervous but Aurora just smiles because being here, seeing Mulan right in front of her, gives her such a sense of peace and rightness. _

_ "It means that I love you, too." _

_The look on Mulan's face, the relief and happiness, it feels Aurora with warmth she can't explain. Before she even thinks about what she's doing she's leaning forward and ghosting her lips over the woman's. Mulan cups her cheek, bringing her closer, and their lips lock firmly together. Everything before this could never and would never be able to compare to the amount of love that blossomed in her heart. She finally felt the missing puzzle piece lock back into place. _

_There would be a lot to do, a lot to overcome and perhaps a lot of heartbreak, but in this moment Aurora knows that they can conquer it so long as they believe in each other. _

"_Yay." The giggle that comes from beside them breaks them apart and they turn to see Roland with a huge smile on his face. "Mu, you were um- you were right. True love can win." _

"_Shh Roland they were having a moment." Robin mumbles sleepily and both Aurora and Mulan blush at the knowledge that their moment was witnessed. _

_Roland just plops back down next to his father who doesn't even bother to bring his head from the pillow when he states, "I'm happy for you two love birds, but you're giving me a cavity you're being so sweet." Mulan just laughs and pulls Aurora to her for another kiss._

* * *

**Note1: **I didn't end up getting back around to telling you who Doctor M is, though I meant to. If you want to know, he's Merlin, old and wise and kinda crazy. He didn't want to say his name because people know him as a powerful wizard and we all know how the people of OUAT treat magic users that aren't fairies.

**Note2: **I hope you don't mind how little Phillip's feelings were put into this. I'm still unsure of the ending, because Aurora is basically cheating on him and Robin and Roland are cheering for that.

**Note3: **What did you think of Mulan and Roland's mentioned relationship? I think it would be cute for Aurora to see how Mulan is with Roland, see how much she loves him, for her to keep that in mind when it comes to her child.

**Note4: **I'm sorry there are so many notes, I've just got a lot to say. I hope you'll review this and let me know what worked well or what you didn't like about it. Thank you for reading! Have a happy day!


End file.
